


Swamp Witch

by Dinos4Nuggets



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Apocalypse never happened, Au where Misty joins the coven later, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Misty is a great singer, Myrtle is alive because I love her, Queenie is a black queen, all main witches are in they're 20's, except Cordelia shes 30, the coven is a family who actually doesn't kill each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinos4Nuggets/pseuds/Dinos4Nuggets
Summary: After a night at the bar, Cordelia meets a free-spirited woman who becomes an important aspect of her life. Not just hers, but the whole coven. Misty day was the witch everyone thought was dead, now she's just a poor sweet soul who makes her living off singing for small crowds.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Queenie/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something fun just in time for the spooky season

Cordelia and Queenie walked inside the bar doors. The witches each handed the bouncer their ID and a few minutes later, they were allowed in. The headmistress and council member had some time to spare at the academy and Queenie was the only one willing to go drinking with Cordelia. So the witches got ready, Cordelia putting on a black lacey top that revealed her cream-colored bralette through the lace and a pair of simple black dressy slacks. Her jewelry consisted of her usual fancy rings and earrings. Queenie also wore black, having put on a slimming dress with a studded belt to accompany it. She wore gold hoops and a small gold chain with a dagger-like pendant.

The two took a seat at the bar, swiveling on the stool to look the way of the bartender. He was a built creole man with a neatly trimmed black coily beard and a simple purple vest. Queenie let out a slight wolf-whistle, giving Cordelia a look. The supreme rolled her eyes as Queenie wiggled her eyebrows.

“Mmm mmm mmm, Well hot damn Cordelia, looks like we found the right place” she whispered. The human voodoo doll gave the man a flirtatious smile as he walked over to them.

“My name is Denis, and I’m happy to serve yuh tonight. What can I get the lovely ladies hm?” he wiped the counter with his towel and leaned over it as he turned to their attention.

“A Daiquiri please,” said Cordelia who smiled softly at the dark-skinned man, he took notes of their requests in his head.

“I’ll have a Manhattan, a cherry on the side” answered Queenie, still exchanging flirtatious looks with the creole. 

The man began to mix and shake what they ordered as Queenie watched, while Cordelia eyed the decor of the building. There was an old fashioned looking sign behind the bar that read ‘ _Big Easy Bourbon’_ , it was dimly lit and probably from what the supreme could assume made to look aged. The rest of the bar was nice and had various smoothly polished dark wood tables with chairs to accompany them. Behind them to the left was a doorway to the deck where a few men and women sat enjoying the night air. On the right from that was a small stage, a space to fit up to four people at the most. 

Denis served the requested drinks with a coaster underneath, and the two witches thanked him. Before he walked away, Queenie requested from him fish and chips while Cordelia started on her drink. The sudden sound of a microphone shortly screeching caught the attention of the two. Cordelia turned around to face the stage, which was now occupied by a young curly-headed blonde woman who stood with a guitarist and drummer behind her. They were cramped on stage, but the crew seemed content to be there anyway. 

“Good evening Big Easy!” the bar-goers whooped and clapped, the girl just smiled and laughed softly into the mic before continuing. 

“I’m Misty Day... Yes, Misty Day. Guess I got lucky huh?” soft laughter left from the small crowd.

“But anyway, I’m Misty. And these two guys behind me are Trevor and Mike they’re my band...um and were very excited to be here tonight, playing for you all. And we know it’s gonna be good, we’re gonna play some real nice music for ya and we’re all gonna have a good time haha”. 

The crowd whooped once again before the band started testing their instruments one last time. Misty took a sip of water and adjusted herself with the mic in her hand. Cordelia just stared, mesmerized by the woman. The energy she held. Queenie sat next to her nibbling on her food, Denis and her had been making conversation before the entertainment. 

Misty cleared her throat into the mic before speaking. “I really like this song, its called Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. I love Stevie shes one of my idols so we- I mean I like to cover a lot of her songs. I’m pretty sure, Trevor and Mike are about tired of it” 

The bubbly woman smiled and giggled before Trevor began a count on drums. The crowd watched in anticipation, all sipping their drinks and eating on Louisiana wings. The minute the guitar began, no pair of eyes left the stage. It was as if the woman was born for this performance. Her voice was rich and smooth, with just the right amount of that sweet cajun accent. 

**_“Thunder only happens when it's rainin'_ **

**_Players only love you when they're playin'~”_ **

The bar was filled with cheers and applause before the song had even completely ended. Queenie and Denis clapped, alongside Cordelia who was clearly bewitched. The woman on stage had made eye contact with her more than once. The band went on to perform a variety of rock and folk songs before finally wishing everyone goodnight. As Trevor and Mike packed away equipment, Misty headed to the front for a drink. A few men and women seated in chairs at tables gave her praise as she walked by. 

The thin woman leaned over the table, her many rings clinging against the polished wood. Denis told her how amazing she was before asking her what she would like. 

“Sazerac,” she said, smiling with her beautiful ethereal face. She wore a long skirt with a leather brown belt, a pair of worn brown boots, and an olive cropped tank top that looked like she had made it herself. Over that was a lacey navy blue shawl she clung to her shoulders. 

“Spoken like a true Orleanian,” said Denis who quickly made her drink and set it in front of her. 

“This one is on the house for that amazing voice of yours,” he spoke politely before cleaning up his area and returning to talk to Queenie. Misty had sat on the left of Cordelia, the Supreme biting her lip before speaking up. 

“You sound very beautiful, Misty. You really gave this place some life” the witch looked at her and Misty nodded as she sipped on her absinthe and whiskey blend. 

“I’m glad you loved it, I enjoy doing it a lot”

“Do you and your band perform in Louisiana often?” Cordelia had finished off her own drink and opted for a glass of water with a sliced lemon from Denis.

“Oh yes ma’am, I’m new Orleans born raised and reborn” Misty chuckled, taking another sip. Cordelia let out an adoring laugh, resting her hand on her cheek as she faced her. 

“My apologies, I should’ve known by the accent” the witch corrected, the women smiling at each other. 

“It’s all alright. The boys and I do this all for fun, were not anything fancy Mrs…..” Misty looked at Cordelia’s ring finger. 

“Oh no no, Ms. I previously got divorced from my ex-husband. Very previously actually” Cordelia remarked.

“Sorry for that, jus ain’t wanna be rude is all” the hippy chuckled, noticing Cordelia take off her ring and set it on the counter. Something about this woman attracted her. In more ways than one. 

Misty had been living the time of her life the past few weeks, considering she was literally burned to death because of her ‘abilities’. All she did was bring a baby bird to life. The young woman had been searching for others like her, even more so after death. She had met Trevor and Mike at another bar across town, who did shows without a permanent singer. Then Misty came along, but of course, she had to be careful of who she was singing to. She planned to stop after finding a tribe she truly belonged to.

Deeper into the night, Queenie requested that she and Cordelia leave since they had to get the girls up early the next day. She’d flirted her way into Denis’ number before she got up from her stool.

“Aw, you’re leaving so soon?” asked Misty, clearly disappointed.

Cordelia frowned and nodded “Sorry, busy day tomorrow..”

“Too busy to even visit me again tomorrow night? I was going to sing one just for you” Misty smirked.

The Supreme was honored. “I’ll make it,” she said simply before giving the girl a soft hug and following Queenie out the door. Misty watched them leave, feeling the empty aura that was left behind. She looked at the counter, where the woman had purposefully left her ring. Cordelia and Queenie snuck back into the school, being careful not to wake the girls. That night, Cordelia dreamed of the woman with the mystifying voice and navy shawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think. The further I get into this the more the ideas just flow, I'm feeling this will be a great story.


	2. The Wiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 3am and this is a bit of a lengthy chapter but I was excited to share this with you all. Its not exactly Cordelia/Misty centered but it gives a bit of insight on some other main witches and life at the academy. Cordelia will go back to the bar to see Misty next chapter, I'll make sure its real gay.

The next morning Cordelia woke up slowly, last night had just felt like a dream. The woman flashed through her mind. Those loose blonde curls, that sweet innocent face, and her carefree demeanor. Not to mention the voice of an angel. It all had felt like a calling. Cordelia sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched and yawned, pulling herself out of bed and into the bathroom. The Supreme glared at her tired reflection. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and did her hair before dressing in her usual formal attire before walking through the academy hall and reaching the kitchen, where a few of her students sat at the small dining table. 

“I’m seriously never going to eat another pop tart again,” said Coco who was seated at the table. Around her were a few other students, excluding Mallory, an extremely talented witch at the academy who was usually with her best friend. Cordelia glanced at Coco, using her abilities to warn the girls about their carb-filled breakfasts. 

“What exactly is going on here?” Cordelia asked, brewing herself a cup of natural herbal tea. She watched the leaves swim in her cup of water as she walked over to the small group. 

“Coco is helping us maintain our diets,” a thin brown-skinned girl said. Cordelia simply tilted her head and nodded, pretending to understand their methods. Coco was surrounded by half-eaten breakfast bars, oatmeal, bowls of cereal, and pastries. 

“Just make sure not to overdo it. Where’s Mallory?” the headmistress asked her pupil. 

“She’s with Myrtle, said something about a garden or something,” a voice said from the door. It was Zoe, who leaned against the doorframe before clearing her throat.

“Alright ladies enough of this weight watchers meeting, let's go practice some real magic” The instructor crossed her arms, watching the girls clean up. Cordelia brewed another cup of tea before giving Zoe an assuring nod and walking past her to the back porch. She looked out in the yard to see Myrtle with their new star student. 

The supreme stood beside Myrtle, who was watching Mallory. She handed her the cup of tea she brewed and the ex-council member slightly smiled and gently took a sip. They watched Mallory together, who was in front of a rabbit that had been caught in a trap. Its head was half severed from its body. It laid there, slowly breathing the last of its oxygen. Mallory stared into the poor creature’s dark glossy eyes, she cupped its body and released it from the trap. The witch began to heal the rabbit, its body filling with life before shrinking. When the creature left her hands, it was not only alive again but a bunny. 

“I have reason to believe she’s the new supreme darling” the orange-headed woman looked toward Cordelia. The current Supreme bit her lip, looking back towards the girl who was currently changing the color of a rose bush. 

“I can take her under my wing and teach her everything I know. But I’m afraid now is too soon Myrtle, I’ve only just started my own life as Supreme.” The quirky witch turned to Cordelia, cupping her cheek lovingly. 

“It’s the burden a Supreme must carry dear. The stronger she gets the closer to death you will become” the words of the elder were bittersweet. Myrtle loved Cordelia as her own, having supported and cared for her more than Fiona ever did. She was the mother she had always needed. "I trust you enough to make the right decision." 

The two sat in silence for a moment before the Supreme went to walk away. “I have someone I want you to meet, I want to bring her to the academy soon,” she said, thinking of the woman she had been eyeing last night. If her tuition was right which it always was, Misty was a witch and a powerful one at that.

As the day went on, Cordelia attended to her usual duties. Attending to the plants in the greenhouse, mixing several potions, and helping young witches enroll in the academy. She currently sat in her office, with a young girl dressed in horrid wannabe witch gear in front of her.

“So you say you believe you have the ability of telekinesis?” the Supreme asked, to which the girl nodded. She wore the classic witch hat, that was glorified in sparkly designed spider webs. It quite honestly looked like it came from a party city. 

“Yes ma’am! Saw it with my own two eyes” she pointed to her eyes like it wasn’t already obvious.

“Mhmm.. and you’re from where again?” 

“Minnesota!” the girl said excitedly, the cheaply made witch hat flopped over on its side. 

Cordelia wrote on a form before setting her ink pen down. “Alright dear, may I see an example of this magic?” she leaned back in her office chair watching as the girl nodded. She put her hands out dramatically, holding them a few inches away from the pen Cordelia had just set down. The Supreme pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched the girl’s hands shake, veins practically popping out of her head. The pen hadn’t moved an inch. Cordelia knew she wasn’t a witch. She didn’t get any sense of magic aura from the girl at all, she had just decided to humor her. She wasn’t entirely disappointed, as was expected. 

“You are not a witch,” Cordelia said simply, the girl frowned.

“Yes I am!” she protested, standing up before suddenly freezing as the older woman looked at her in the eyes and spoke.

“You are not a witch. Go home, live your life, and forget about Miss Robichaux's Academy” As she finished her demand, the girl got up and left her office. Cordelia followed her out the door, where the albino guards stood in front of an already prepared car. 

“Please take her to the nearest airport,” she said, to which the men nodded and Cordelia went back inside. Things like this had happened before, it was one of the things Cordelia had forgotten to consider before exposing the academy to the public. She seemed to handle it pretty well, and she had cast a protection spell over the academy protecting it from any solicitors and those who intended to cause malicious harm. 

The woman walked into the dining hall, to find the majority of her students eating lunch. It seemed that the group of girls who had surrounded Coco that morning was eating pastries, their diets being short-lived. Queenie, Zoe, and Madison sat at the table with the students, having a conversation with their fellow sisters. 

“All I’m saying is, yall white bitches had the Wizard Of Oz, and we had The Wiz,” Queenie said, taking a bite out of a grilled cheese. A few fellow black witches laughed as Queenie continued.

“We had Michael Jackson and way better songs” the girls laughed. Madison spoke up “I watched the Wiz once and thought it was pretty good. Plus didn’t they like encourage sixteen-year-old Judy Garland to do drugs during the filming the Wizard of Oz? I mean I probably did way worse at her age but still” 

“You? Watched the Wiz? Consider me impressed” Queenie and the other blacks girls laughed before Zoe interrupted the conversation.

“While I’d love for us to go on about black versions of white films, we have magical criteria to cover” Zoe laughed and set her empty plate in the middle of the table where the girls began to pile their own.

“Oh come on, we haven’t even started on the cultural reset that was The Craft,” Coco said, setting her own empty plate in the middle. The girls passed around an empty cup for their dirty silverware. 

“I am so not on dish duty,” Madison said, quickly getting up after grabbing an apple. 

“Girls, each of you all has your own chores. Let’s not have a repeat of last week.” Cordelia interrupted, smiling. The headmistress was referring to the time where the entire academy was out of toilet paper in their bathrooms because a few certain young witches forgot to go shopping. 

“You mean the time when the entire academy wasn’t able to wipe their ass?” Madison asked, looking at two specific witches. 

“How was I supposed to know it was our turn that week? Rochelle was the one who was supposed to remind me.” the tan girl spoke in a thick Latinx accent, referring to one of her best friends who sat next to her.

Cordelia knew one thing, and that was that her decision to open up about the existence of the academy was not a choice she wholeheartedly regretted. The coven was now truly one big happy family that continued to grow. She looked up to see Myrtle smiling at her as she helped put her used dishes in a pile.


End file.
